Bruised Egos
by Lola-2011
Summary: Robert Scoprio gets reassigned and ends up with a surprising partner.
1. Chapter 1

Bruised Egos

Robert/Holly

PG-13

~Summer 1996~

"You cannot reassign me!" Robert Scorpio bellowed at his superior. "I've been working on this case for months! And I don't want another partner. I don't need another partner. They do nothing but hold you back."

"I suggest you cool it, Scorpio." the balding, fat man replied. "You're being reassigned and you're getting a new partner. If you cannot work together with someone then I'll have no choice to send you back out as a sniper."

"No!" he argued. "This is bullshit, Fox, and you know it."

He stood up behind his desk. "Your partner will be here shortly." he said, heading for his bar. "Have a drink and try to relax. If you and Hamilton can't make this case work then you're back sniping and she can take your place."

"She?" he asked, loudly. "My new partner is a she?"

"Yes."

"I will not work with another woman." Robert said, following him to the bar. "A woman is what got me into this mess in the first place. An ungrateful woman at that."

Fox took a sip of his liquor. "Anna Devane." he sighed. "She should have been killed after her first treason." he said, reflecting. He slapped a hand on Robert's shoulder. "Hamilton's not like Devane though. She's just as smart as she is pretty. And very loyal."

"That's _just_ what I need." he sighed, under his breath. "Another bloody distraction."

"She's climbed the ranks quite quickly." he said, taking another sip. "She was working for another organization before we recruited her. She still has some things to learn though. I'm sure you can help her out a bit. Show her the ropes so to speak."

Robert poured himself a drink. "Yeah, I'll give it my best shot."

"Hamilton is very promising." Fox commented. "I foresee her being one of the best agents out of this organization."

"You keep build this dame up like she's wonder woman or something." he said, taking a long drink. "I hope she doesn't crash to the ground and take your expectations with her."

There was a slight knock on the open office door. "You wanted to see me, Fox?"

Robert, with his back still to the door, took a deep breath. This was all he needed. Technically he didn't need any of this. Not a new assignment, not a woman partner. "And a damn bloody pommie at that." he bit off, turning around. And then suddenly there was complete silence.

"I have a few choice sentiments for _an_ Aussie as well." Holly said, bluntly. "I suggest you learn to hold your tongue, sir."

"What the hell is..."

Fox placed his hand firmly on Robert's shoulder. "Scorpio, I'd like to introduce you to your new partner, Sutton Hamilton."

"Sutton." he breathed out. "That's an interesting name for a lady."

"Now, Scorpio." Fox exhaled, walking over to his desk. "I'm sure the two of you can discuss pleasantries later. You have to leave something for small talk. I want to go over this new case with the both of you. Time is of the essence here."

Robert looked at Holly. "What the hell is this?" he said, hushed. "WSB?"

"You look marvelous for a dead man." she bit back. "You have your secrets and I have mine."

Fox moved a few things around on his desk. "You mustn't take anything off of Scorpio here, Hamilton." he told her. "He's like an old dog, he doesn't think he can be taught new tricks, but I have a feeling the two of you are going to make a hell of a team."

A glimpse of the past shot through Robert's mind. "I guess we'll have to wait and see.' he replied. "I still don't like the idea of this." he said, looking at Holly. "I would hate to see a hair get harmed on that pretty little head of yours."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Fox laid out the file before them. "You see these two men." he started. "There's names are Tilden and Harper. They've been staying in an apartment on..." he went on giving out details and such. "Good luck, you two."

~1531 Leicester Street Apartment 3C~

The entire ride over in the car was completely silent. The ride was long and the tension in the car so heavy that it almost strangled them both. Still neither one of them said anything. Neither one of them could. They didn't have any right to say anything to each other about the circumstances. Robert put the car in park and threw open his door, not caring that he hit another parked car. He got out and then slammed the car door shut.

"This is a nightmare." he mumbled. "One big, long nightmare."

Holly quietly closed her car door. "I think if anyone is entitled to some anger it's me."

"You pretended to be dead first." he said, opening the trunk and taking out a bag. "You have no right to be mad because I did the same thing. In fact we weren't together so you don't have any right at all."

She grabbed the second bag. "I stayed away because I didn't want to disrupt your happiness." she snapped. "And the WSB sought me out, not the other way around."

"I have my reasons for staying away." he said, slamming the trunk. "And since when does the WSB hire con-artists?"

"That was a low blow." she retorted. "But if we're going to compare notes here I think we should get them right."

Robert handed her the bag in his hand. "Here take these upstairs." he said, glancing over at the flashing lights from the liquor store. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Where are you going?" she asked, her anger rising. "We're on a job here, Scorpio."

He started walking. "Relax, Sutton." he replied. "I'll be up shortly."

Holly stormed off toward the apartment. "Fine!"

The apartment was dingy and dusty, broken furniture and glass scattered about. Green plush carpet from what she assumed to be from the seventies covered areas of the floor. Cigarette burns and stains peppered throughout until it reached the linoleum of the kitchen which was cracked and peeling up. She flipped on the light switch, watching as it flickered and cracked before dimming. And it was hot. Sticky hot.

"Not as bad as the last place." she sighed, shutting the door behind her. "The last place had rats." she mumbled to herself. "The last place didn't have Robert."

She made her way into one of the bedrooms. She looked around and then placed the bags on top of the desk. The linens on the bed appeared to be fresh. How thoughtful. How very thoughtful. A clean bed to not to take her husband in. She walked over to the bathroom and flipped the switch. And then just as quickly flipped it off. Decent she decided. Hopefully they wouldn't be there all that long.

Robert came through the door about twenty minutes later. Holly heard the door shut behind him and then the clicking of locks. He had a brown paper bag under his arm. He wanted to avoid conversation at all costs. He wanted to avoid yelling and screaming and feeling. Instead he would simply try and numb a little of the pain he was feeling. A little of the pain they were feeling.

He removed the bottle from the bag and sat it on the counter top. "Care for a drink, Sutton?" he called out. "I thought that it might take the edge off a bit. It's bloody hot in here. Can you open a window or something?" He opened the cabinet door to find nothing but cobwebs inside. "I guess we'll have to drink it from the bottle." he said, picking it up and opening it as he walked toward the bedroom. "What's a little saliva between partners?"

Holly was standing by the window, glancing out through the curtains and into the apartment across the street. "I'm damn good at my job." she said. "I wouldn't he here if I wasn't."

Robert flung the bottle cap across the room. "I'm sure you are." he replied. "I just don't understand why you're here. Why you would pick this line of work?"

She glanced back at him. "I wanted to save the world." she said, turning her attention back to the other apartment. "And I thought that if I lost my life for a good cause that it would be worth it in the end."

He pressed the bottle to his lips. "The world can't be saved, Sutton." He downed a long drink of scotch relishing the burn as it slid smoothly down his throat. "Believe me I know. It's every man for himself."

"I guess that makes you some sort of vigilante." she replied. "Apparently you've all but thrown on a cape and called yourself batman. I hear this is your last chance."

"You have to do what you have to do in order to survive." he said, taking another drink. "Sometimes that means taking things into your own hands. Especially to save others."

"Speaking of saving others." she started. "How's Anna?"

"Dead." he replied, taking off his suit jacket and throwing it across the bed.

"Damn." she exhaled. "All that for nothing. Tell me, Scorpio, did you know that she had turned back into double agent before you went to rescue her or was that after?"

"This isn't about Anna." he said. "I've made my choices all on my own."

"I guess she wasn't superhuman either." she said. "I guess none of us are."

Robert took swig of the liquor. "Why so bitter?"

"Bitter?" she asked. "If I'm bitter it's because life has made me that way. Too many disappointments. Too many failures. I've lost more than I'd ever like to admit."

"A bit jaded as well." he said, handing her the bottle. "Am I the reason you're like this?"

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Bruised Egos

Chapter: 2  
Pairing: Robert and Holly  
Rating: PG13

"A bit jaded as well." Robert said, handing her the bottle. "Am I the reason you're like this?"

"Yes." she said, taking a long drink for the open bottle. "You and all the other men that's ever passed through my life. I had to compete with memories of other women. First with Luke, and then with you, and then with Bill Eckert. Then there was Simon. No need to compete there but then again I was his possession, his obsession. His Laura, his Anna, his Victoria. I didn't much care for it. I just wanted to be loved. What does it matter in the end, anyway? There's disappointment everywhere."

"You're much different than I remember you." he replied, undoing the buttons on his sleeves and rolling them up. "You were always so hopefully and kind and caring. This isn't something I ever pictured for you."

Holly took another swig. "Life is full of surprises." she replied. "Like finding out that you're alive and well working for the WSB. Not caring about those who loved you, who still love you. You're different from what I remember you as well."

Robert was trying his damndest to keep a watchful eye on the apartment across the street. "I'm making sure that noone else that I love gets hurt." he said, blandly. "Why are you here?"

"Life was a downward spiral." she replied. "I didn't like who I was becoming. Lashing out I suppose. Finding a way to cope with the pain, but in the end I only caused more."

"Lashing out?"

"I was trying to find a way to numb the pain." she replied, slightly ashamed. "Drunk by six and sleeping my way through a long line of men who's names I can't even remember. I was becoming someone I didn't want to be. Especially when I was sober. I had all this regret and I just wanted to find a way to let it go, to work through what I had become."

Robert inhaled sharply as though he had been punched in the gut. The thought of his wife, his beautiful wife on her back with other men was too much to take. He almost let his emotions spill out. He could see another man's hands on her, his lips, his body covering hers. He reached for the bottle in her hand and took a nice, long numbing drink.

"Maybe you shouldn't say anything else." he suggested, taking another drink. "Maybe you should just concentrate on work."

Holly went over to the desk where she had set up equipment earlier. She had done it. She had said too much. But he had asked. And she wanted to be honest. Too honest. Robert continued to watch out the window waiting for any sign of the two men. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into eternity.

She got up from the chair and walked over to where he was sitting on the window seal. "May I?" she asked, gesturing towards the scotch in his hand.

"Yeah." he exhaled, handing her the bottle. "Of course."

Holly turned the bottle up taking a relaxing drink. Perhaps too relaxing. She relaxed her back against the wall. "I thought of you, you know." she told him. "When I was with those other men I pretended that it was you. And that we were happy."

Robert looked up at her. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." she replied. "It's pathetic really."

"You don't have to talk about it."

Another drink in, another confession out. "I wanted you." she said, softly. "I wanted you from the moment I met you, but there was Luke. It all worked out in the end. At least for a while."

"Nothing lasts forever."

"When I woke up from the coma if I would have contacted you right away would things have been different?" she asked. "Would we have been able to fix what I tore apart?"

"You didn't tear anything apart." he said, his voice beginning to crack. "I would like to think that things would have been different but I really don't know. I guess we'll never know."

"I hate that you went back to Anna." she said, taking another drink. "She wasn't good enough for you. Not way back when and not in version two. She was selfish and in the end she paid for it with her own life. I hate the very thought of you with Anna. I hate the thought of her touching you and kissing you and making love to you. Being your wife. That was suppose to be my place, not hers."

"I know." he exhaled, snatching the bottle out of her hand and taking a drink. "But too much has happened now and we can't go back. I wish we could but we can't."

"I'm not excepting that." she replied, moving to close in the space between them. "I refuse to."

"You're tipsy." he said. "You have no idea what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying." she replied. "Remember that night in Paris? It was stifling hot, just like it is right now and we were staying in that little chateau with no air conditioning. We were on our second bottle of wine and well on our way toward a third."

_"You're getting tipsy, luv."_

_"Am not." she smiled. "I'm just enjoying life."_

_"I think you would enjoy life even more if you were out of that dress." he said, flashing a smile._

_"You don't like my dress?"_

_"It's very lovely." he replied. "I just think that we could have a very good time without it."_

The memory washed over him. "Yes." he breathed out. "You were wearing this red slip of a dress, cut low, and I kept watching the little beads of sweat drip down between your breasts and then disappear down the silk. Even in the heat you were untouchably gorgeous."

"And then what happened?"

"I wanted you, I wanted you so much." he rasped, closing his eyes to recapture the memory. "We made love again and again and again on those white satin sheets. I couldn't seem to get enough of you. It was sticky hot and we were covered in sweat. I can still hear your voice in my head, encouraging me, demanding me, begging me not to stop."

_The slip of red silk was flung to the floor. And Robert was inching her onto the bed. There had never been a more perfect couple than them. There had never been a more perfect love than what they shared. He kissed her lips. Once. Twice. Three times. And then trailed kisses downward. It was unbelievably hot and they were completely intoxicated with both alcohol and each other._

"That's what I want." she whispered as he opened his eyes. "I want you even if it is just one last time."

And suddenly the space between them disappeared. His clothed body was hot against hers. And as he pressed himself against her it became even hotter still. They were suffocating in a sea of lusting misery, of agonizing want, and desperate need.

His hands were on her face, his eyes burning into hers. "I want you, Holly, more than anything in the entire world, but I can't do this." he said, softly. "I'm not the man you married all those years ago."

"And I'm not the woman you deserve." she replied. "I haven't been that woman in a very long time, but I can't help wanting you. And I'll walk away right now if you want me to but I know that you can't let me. Just like I can't let go of you."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Bruised Egos

Chapter: 3

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: Strong R

Robert's hands slid away from her and all contact was broken. He reached for the bottle of scotch that he had place on the edge of the dresser earlier. His fingers sliding around the thin neck of the bottle. He took a sloppy, long, calming drink. He couldn't do it, he couldn't put a spark of hope into her dark eyes or into his cynical mind. No. Things had already went incredibly too far and he refused to let it go any further.

"This isn't going to happen." he said, gesturing over toward the bed. "I can't."

Holly watched as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You mean you won't." she replied. "You're afraid of what's going to happen afterwards."

"It's a bad idea." he told her. "We're different people now and things aren't going to magically change and become all fairytale like. We'll both turn back into pumpkins at midnight."

"I don't have those expectations." she said, firmly. "I learnt a long time ago that setting the bar too high only concludes with a ton of disappointment. Expect nothing and then when you receive nothing you're not crushed. It's the first rule of survival."

"You are a survivor." he breathed out, taking another drink. "You're so cold and distant and bitter. Is it the art of surviving that's made you like that?"

"You should know." she replied. "You've been playing the same game I have, only longer."

"Mmm." he sighed, sitting the scotch down on the table. "I see. I guess that makes you and me one in the same, right?"

Holly shook her head. "No." she answered. "It makes me almost as pathetic as you are."

Robert reached forward and done something he had never done before. He grabbed her arm, hard, and pulled her to him. "Why are you here?" he asked, looking into her eyes. "Why me of all the partners that you could have had?"

She never flinched. "Why not you?" she asked. "You always proclaimed to be the best. And besides I didn't pick you, Fox paired us up, remember?"

He took a deep breath, inhaling her warm scent. "You need to leave." he said, his body pressing tighter against hers. "You need to walk out of here and forget you ever saw me."

"Sorry, but I can't do that." she replied, never attempting to remove herself from his grasp. "I can't pretend that none of this ever happened."

"I need you to." there was such pleading behind his words, almost a haunting beg. "Please Holly, please, just turn around and walk out the door."

"Why?" she asked. "Why are you so determined to push me away? We're both different people now and we've both had to deal with so much. Maybe I understand a little of what you're going through, maybe I understand what's going on inside of you."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't think you're going to." she replied. "I'm not asking for you to give me the moon, Robert, I'm just asking you to allow me to relieve some of this grief that you're feeling. That we're both feeling."

"I couldn't give you the moon." he said, softly. "Not even back then."

"It's not about then, it's about now." she told him. "I think we both need this. I don't think we're going to be able to live with ourselves if we don't."

"I don't know where to start." he confessed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." she said. "And it's okay, I'll lead the way."

Holly pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, inhaling deeply as she did so. The very scent of him was enough to drive her mad. Her mouth was so warm against him. He was frozen in sensation. Her fingers worked skillfully to undo the buttons of his shirt whilst her mouth continued to caress the side of his neck. Her fingertips brushed through his chest hair and then circled around a nipple causing it to tighten under her delicate touch.

Her mouth opened against his neck, her tongue barely touching the salty flesh. Robert inhaled sharply. So many forgotten sensations were flooding back to him all at once. She continued to tease his nipple with her thumb and then continued moving her hand down his toned body until she reached his lower abs. She stroked the hard muscle beneath her fingers, tracing the toned lines. She placed another kiss against his neck.

"This isn't so bad is it?" she murmured against his skin. She didn't get a verbal response, but she felt him relax more against her. "Hey." she said, looking up at him. "It's okay, Robert, I'm not going to break." She leaned up, her open mouth moving toward his. His lips parted slightly and she took the invitation to kiss him. Her silky tongue slipping past his lips and touching against his was absolute heaven.

Robert couldn't help but kiss her back, but ever so careful not to become overly passionate. Their tongues danced together rather slowly at first and then as time passed the kiss grew more and more heated. Mouths opening wider, nipping of the lips, and then the inevitable loss of air that left them practically panting. But still he wasn't close enough. She wanted him closer. He was holding back and that was the last thing she wanted.

And so she did the only thing she could. She decided to get aggressive. She knew that he wanted her, she could feel it in his kiss, but he couldn't seem to let go. Holly slipped her blouse over her head and tossed it to the floor. Robert's eyes roamed appreciatively. She was incredible sexy and so very curvy. He swallowed, hard. He wanted this, he really wanted this.

"Touch me." her words were warm and soft and inviting.

Robert was still incredibly hesitant. He was burning alive with desire. He could barely breathe for the overwhelming the sensations, but he didn't want to hurt her and he knew that's exactly what he was going to end up doing. And that was the last thing in the world he ever wanted. But damn he wanted her. More than any man had ever wanted any woman in the history of the world.

"Holly, I..." his words with damn near breathless and a million thoughts were colliding in his head. "I..."

She reached for his hand and placed it over the swell of her lace covered breast.. It was instinctive. His hand squeezed the firm flesh beneath his hand. And she let out an barely audible low moan of absolute pleasure then closed her eyes and drew in a sharp breath at the reactions that he had started to unravel within her.

And he felt it too. His blood pulsed through his veins, running hot enough to scald anything he touched. The stroke of his hands seemed to ignite a fire within her as well. Her skin flushed with desire underneath his skillful touch and she began to ache for more contact, for his body to be closer to hers, to be moving against her. His thumb swept over her hardened nipple, shortly joined by his forefinger as he pinched the sensitive peak.

He placed a kiss against her neck, inhaling the very essence of her. He ran his tongue up to her ear and flicked his tongue over the shell. "Holly." he breathed, hotly. "I want you so bad."

She struggled to breathe. "I'm yours."

Another kiss was pressed against her neck as he removed his unbuttoned shirt from his sweaty body. His hands ran down along the sides of her abdomen, his fingertips lightly caressing. Another kiss on her neck and then he pulled back, slightly, his eyes glaring down at his hands touching her body. She was silky smooth and her entire body was already starting to dampen with sweat in anticipation.

The button to her slacks was carefully undone and he decided to use both hands to remove them completely from her body. Dragging the annoying material down her thighs, sinking to the floor himself with them and then down to her calves until the only pace for them to go was off. She stepped out of her heels and then out of her slacks. Robert, still on his knees before her, ran his hands up her legs. Gently caressing the smooth skin he found there. His fingertips stroked up to her thighs, closely followed behind was the dragging of his warm lips.

Her hands instinctively threaded in his hair. His tongue danced across the top of her thigh and then up to the lace of her panties. His tongue tickled her devilish through the pattern of the lace. And Holly was suffocating at the thought of his mouth moving even further inward. And he did just that. His tongue took a languid stroke over her and she gasped for air.

"Robert." she rasped.

"All in good time." he said, dragging his lips up over the lace. "I have other ideas first."

His lips were touching the area just above the lace of her panties and he was working his way up to her bellybutton dipping inside and swirling about before continuing upward. He placed a kiss on the swell of each breast. He was insane to try and resist her. This is what he had wanted all along, this is what he had needed. Holly. His open mouth dancing around hers before his tongue plunged inside and tangled together with hers.

Her hands started to roam. And with great impatience. Down over his chest and then his abdomen until she came to the waistband of his trousers. She stripped him of his belt and undid his pants all the while his lips kissed and caressed hers. Her hand slid down his pants until her hand was tightly wrapped around his hard, throbbing, arousal. He pushed against her ever so slightly.

"What do you say we skip the rest of this..." she trailed off. "Foreplay and..."

He grabbed her hand and moved it away from him. Then he striped down the rest of the way and spun her around so that her back was flush against him. "I have other ideas."

Robert swept her long, dark, curly hair to the side and touched the tip of his tongue to the back of her neck causing hairs to stand on end. He tortuously licked up until the silkiness of his warm tongue was flat against her flushed flesh. A small whimper escaped her lips followed by a delicate moan. His left hand squeezed her still lace covered breast as his right hand slipped down her abdomen, tracing tiny circles over the concealing lace. His rough hands crackling audibly over the black barriers. A rousing sound.

"We're going to play a little game." he whispered against her ear, his tongue flicking over her earlobe "And it's called let's see how many times Robert can push Holly over the edge."

Holly smiled, confident that he couldn't see her. "That game is a favorite of your's isn't it, darling?"

_"I've tried so many times before to tell you how I felt."_

_"I know I couldn't listen. There were so many things..."_

_"I love you. I love you in a way that I've never loved any other woman before. And I want to take care of you. And I want to be with you always. And I want you to love me without feeling any guilt or shame."_

_"You wanted to know why I kissed you when I came back."_

_"Mmmm."_

_"I kissed you because I finally realized I have to put the past behind me. I have to get on with my life. I freed myself up on that mountain. I left a big part of my behind but I knew that I had found someone who could give me back what I lost. So I came back to you."_

_"You really do want me?"_

_"Yes. Oh yes I want you."_

Robert was suddenly frozen. The past that he had been running from, the past that he had been trying to escape, the feelings that he had tried to forget were flooding through him. He couldn't think. He couldn't move.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, letting go of her. "I can't do this."

Holly turned around to face him. "What's the matter?"

He picked his pants up off the floor and began putting them back on. "I'm sorry, Holly." he apologized. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Bruised Egos

Chapter: 4

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG-13

A jar of strawberry jam, a bottle of mustard, a jug of water, and a box of baking soda were the only things in the refrigerator. Robert exhaled heavily and closed the door. Perhaps he would have better luck in the freezer. He picked up a container of ice cream, flipping the lid open to find it freezer burnt. But then his luck seemed to pick up. A frozen tv dinner. Fried chicken that would no doubt be soggy, mashed potatoes that would be tasteless, and corn that would be mushy.

"Ah the perfect dinner." he mumbled to himself. "Delicious."

He glanced on the side of the box for the cooking instructions and then practically ripped the box apart trying to get the tray out. He poked holes in the plastic with the only clean fork left in his flatware drawer and then placed the tray in the microwave, punching in the time and pressed start. He was four minutes away from a lovely home cooked meal.

A soft knock at the door pried Robert away from watching the food cook in the microwave. He had heard that it could cause cancer but then again didn't everything else? He took the few short steps away from the kitchen area and walked over to the door, never bothering to peer through the keyhole, and opened it right up.

Holly was standing on the other side with a smile on her face and a rose in her hand. "Shocked to see me?" she asked. "Or is that expression permanent?"

"You told me that you hated me." he recalled. "And that you never wanted to see me again for as long as you lived."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I lied." she smiled. "I was angry and I didn't mean it."

"I didn't think you did." he replied. "What brings you by?"

Holly handed him the rose. "I wanted to give you this." she said. "And I wanted to ask you to join me for dinner."

"Thank you." he said, looking down at the red rose. "But I'm kinda already preparing dinner."

"A tv dinner." she observed. "And a burnt one no less."

Robert looked around at the microwave and then rushed over and open the microwave door, smoke came rolling out. "Dammit." he said, glancing at the microwave and realizing that he had punched in forty minutes instead of four. "What else is going to go wrong?"

Holly was leaning against the doorjamb. "So dinner?" she asked. "My treat."

They were seated in a quiet corner in a quiet little Italian restaurant just a few blocks down from his apartment. The walk there had been an almost silent one. A few comments had been exchanged about the weather and the city of London, but that was about it. They were seated rather quickly and ordered right away. But there was still this lingering silence between them. A silence that Robert could no longer take.

"Fox was rather impressed with your work." he said. "The way you caught those two guys. And you and I both know that you weren't really trying."

"Well look at it this way." she started. "If you wouldn't have stopped things then I wouldn't have gotten those guys and both our reputations would have been ruined. Well, your's would have been since it was your last shot and all."

Robert couldn't help but smile. "I admit it, you saved both our asses." he told her. "And just for the record I didn't stop because I wanted to, I stopped because as amazing as it was it just didn't feel right. You and I were always about more than just sex."

"I'm not disagreeing with you." she replied. "And that's why I'm here. I know that things got out of hand in the apartment and I know that we're both very different people now than we were back then. I just have this incredibly hard time excepting the fact that we're done, that Robert and Holly are closed chapter. I need some sort of closure."

"What do you want to do about it?" he asked. "Obviously we can't get back what we had before, too much has happened. I wish I could magically make this last decade disappear but I can't. You and I are going to have to come up with a way to work through some of this stuff between us so that we can determine exactly what it is that we want to do."

"I think we should be open and honest." she told him. "I don't think we should be afraid to ask questions even though we might not like the answers that we get. I really want to rebuild something with you but I know that it's not going to be easy. I know that we're both going to get mad and frustrated and annoyed, but I'm willing to give it a try if you are."

"You want me back?" he asked. "I mean do you want us to explore something?"

"I don't know." Holly answered, honestly. "I've lived so long without you, even when I never thought I could. I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of, things that I wouldn't have done had we been together and I'm not just talking about sex with other men."

"We've all done things we aren't proud of." he told her. "Myself included. But I agree with you, I think we both need some sort of closure here."

"We used to be friends." she said, half smiling. "I don't know if that something we can just go back to after everything that's happened between us and I'm not even sure that's what I want to come of this entire thing. I just know that I loved you more than anything in the entire world and here we sit and I'm not sure, after everything that's happened, of what I feel."

"I've always played this reunion in my head of the two us." he confessed. "I'd play out everything in my head, sweeping you up off your feet like a scene from some cheesy Lifetime movie and spinning you around. My memories of you are what got me through some of my darkest hours."

"Memories of who I was." she concluded. "As much as I would like to go back to that person, Robert, I can't. Too much time has passed and I'm not so sure I can. I'm not so sure I want to."

"How did we get to this point?"

"Deceit." she answered, simply. "I didn't tell you that I went to England. My family didn't contact you and tell you the truth. When I woke up from my coma I thought I would be better off to stay dead than to resurface. I should have told you my feelings in New York. Everything that I did leads up to right now, to this moment in time."

"It wasn't entirely your fault." he said. "We were both to blame for the way things were going between us back then. Your family was trying to protect you in their own twisted way. And you wanted me to be happy even if you had to sacrifice your own happiness in order to do it."

"I suppose." she sighed. "Just knowing that you're alive makes things a little easier."

"Easier?"

"I like knowing that you're out there in the world." she smiled. "You're a good guy rather you'd like to admit it or not."

"I don't think there's a difference between good and bad anymore." he said, sadly. "My attitude is the exact reason I'm on my last legs with the WSB."

"You'll work it out." she assured him. "You just need to have a little faith restored."

"Perhaps." he exhaled. "Are you going to stay with the WSB?"

"For now."

"Does this mean you're going to continue to be my WSB partner as well?"

"I am your saving grace." Holly reminded him. "At least that's what Fox told me the other morning when I brought in the report."

"We'll see about that." he said. "You may very well be my fall from grace."

Robert unlocked his apartment and pushed the door open. "Thanks for dinner." he told her. "It was much better than my tv dinner would have been even if I wouldn't have burnt it."

"You're welcome." she replied. "Even though you tried to get out of my invitation."

"Ah, hindsight is twenty-twenty." he said, reaching for her hand. "I did have a really good time tonight."

"So did I."

Robert raised her hand up and placed a soft kiss against the inside of her palm. "Give me a call in a few days and we'll go out again." he said. "Or even tomorrow if you'd like."

"Nice and slow, Robert." Holly smiled. "That was the plan."

"Nice and slow." he agreed.

"I'll see you at headquarters."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Bruised Egos

Chapter: 5

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Exhaustion was something that Holly knew well. Too well. Over the course of the past three weeks sleep had come few and far between. The new case that she was working on demanded all of her attention. So much so that she couldn't remember exactly when the last time she actually saw Robert was. Ever since they had agreed to take things nice and slow they hadn't really spent any time together other than a few lunches and a late night movie.

After a nice, long, relaxing bath she had finally found the inner peace she was looking for. With her mind blank and her conscience clear heading to bed sounded like the perfect ending to a very chaotic day. She slipped on her striped pyjama bottoms and a purple cami, the most comfortable outfit she owned. Life was finally settling down a bit and she had never been more grateful in her entire life.

Holly threw back the blankets and was about to climb into bed when an insistent knocking started on the door of her flat. She knew that knock. That persistent knock. It was Robert. It had to be. He was the only one that would show up at...she glanced over at the alarm clock...eight thirty two at night. My God how slow and boring her life had become.

When she opened up the door he was leaning up against the doorjamb. He had this suaveness about him, this light and sophisticated air, that she's wasn't sure if he even knew he possessed. He was smiling his perfect smile, dimples shining. And the way the moonlight was hitting his hair showed the graying at his temples. He was so confident. Somewhat arrogant. But she had never been more in love than she was with him at that very moment.

"Oh my." she smiled, seductively. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"Actually the honor is all mine." he said, flashing a bottle of champagne. "I thought maybe you would invite me in for a drink."

"You brought the champagne how could I possibly say no?"

"You can't." he replied. "That was the plan."

Holly pushed the door open wider. "Please, come in."

"I thought you'd never ask." he said, walking in and shutting the door behind him. "Where do you keep the champagne glasses?"

"In the kitchen." she replied. "I'll get them, you uncork the champagne."

"Okay."

"And Robert." she said, turning around in the doorway. "Try not to spill it everywhere."

He smiled as he thought of the past. "I'll do my best." he replied. "Besides I would at least wait until you were in the room and half dressed."

She blushed slightly. "Then maybe you should wait to uncork it."

Holly reappeared several moments later with two glasses in her hand. "So what are we celebrating?" she asked, placing the glasses on the cocktail table. "Or are we just drinking to drink?"

"I thought we could make a little toast." he said, carefully uncorking the champagne bottle. "I thought we could drink to the future."

"The future?"

Robert carefully filled up the glasses, careful not to overflow them. "Yes." he replied. "And whatever it may hold."

"I think this feels like the start of a seduction."

"Really?" he sighed. "I thought it was just a nice gesture. I haven't gotten to spend any time with you as of late and I thought it would be nice to come over and see you."

"And the champagne?"

"You love champagne." he smiled. "Expensive, cheap, and everything else in between. Besides I didn't think that you would object to a drink and some light conversation."

"I'm not objecting." she replied. "Not at all. I happen to enjoy your company. I was just curious of exactly what you had in mind that's all."

"You enjoy my company?" he asked. "That's quite a relief."

"Now." she exhaled, inching closer. "Why don't you tell me the real reason you're here."

"I told you the real reason." he said, picking up his champagne flute and taking a drink. "I wanted to see you. And I wanted to ask you a very important question."

Holly took a sip of her champagne. "You have my undivided attention."

"I was hoping you would say that." his dimples shining. "Because what I'm about to ask you is going to change everything."

"Well now I'm definitely intrigued." she said. "What is this life changing question?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Are you insane?" she asked, never batting an eyelash. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Probably." he replied, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a little black box. "It still doesn't change my question." he said, opening the box. "Will you marry me?"

Holly looked down at the ring and then back up at Robert. "That's an impressive diamond."

"I think so." he said. "I fell in love with it the moment it caught my eye and I thought it would have the same effect on you as well."

"You were out shopping for diamond rings?"

"No." he replied. "But I was walking past a jewelry store and it caught my eye in the window. Somehow I found myself inside the store and thousands of dollars poorer."

"So it was impulsive?"

"No." he disagreed. "I'd like to think of it more like fate. You came back into my life in a fate filled sorta way and I think it's a sign. I think we would be absolutely insane not to give this another try."

"Wow." she took a long drink of champagne. "Fate and second chances and diamonds. This is really a lot to take in, Robert."

"Would you prefer me to get down on one knee?" he asked. "I probably should. You do deserve a proper proposal."

"Robert...I." she trailed off as she watched him get down on one knee. "Robert, what are you doing?"

"Proposing."

"Have you thought about this?" Holly asked. "Have you really and truly thought about this?"

"I know that I love you and that I've always loved you." he told her. "And I know that you love me too. We've been through heaven and hell and this may not have been our vision of what our life was going to be like but I'm thankful that we're here together. We've taken things extremely slow. We've had dinner and lunch and movies and I'm ready for a little more. I want you to be my wife and I want us to have babies. Lots and lots of babies. I want to move to the suburbs and mow the grass every Saturday."

"Robert." she said, softly. "I do love you. You know that and I know you know that. I just don't want you to have to give up everything and settle for a life that you're going to be restless in. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"I could never had any regrets with you." he replied, honestly. "I know that we got off to a rocky start this time around but I think we've worked through that anger. And I could never be restless or bored with you."

"I could still use an adventure or two a year." she smiled. "Can we alter your ideal life just a little?"

"I think we could add that in." he smiled. "So is that a yes to my question? Will you marry me, Holly?"

"Yes." she said, softly. "The past few weeks I've realized that I can't go back to living in a world where I can't see you and talk to you. I don't want to live in a world where you don't exist to me. And if I have to marry you to keep you around then it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Robert laughed. "I'm going to make you deliriously happy." he said, taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on her finger. "It's official, you're stuck with me now."

"I knew I'd get you back." she whispered, more to herself than anyone else. "I knew it."

Finished.


End file.
